


A Positive Outcome

by softbros (bluenna)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/softbros
Summary: “Why are you angry at me?” Jace asks curiously.
“You got me a detention,” Simon answers.
“Did I, really? And how was that?”
Simon turns to stare at him incredulously. “How? How? You threw a paper ball at me.”
Jace shrugs. “It was a note. You and Clary exchange those all the time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexuallaurel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallaurel/gifts).



> me: shows up to alice's bday party 24 hours late with a fic  
> me: *finger guns*
> 
> anywAY !!! happy late birthday babe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you like this :)

Simon can count the times he’s been in detention on the fingers of one hand. In second grade, he purposely didn’t do his homework for a week to protest the disappearance of one of the swings from the school play yard. In fifth grade, he dumped an entire glass of milk on a seventh grade boy who mocked Clary and the following week Clary dumped her lunch on the same guy for mocking Simon: both times Simon got detention.

Since then he hasn’t had to spend any of his time behind a school desk when it wasn’t strictly necessary. Not until now at least.

“I just don’t understand why _I_ have to be here,” Simon says, trying to catch his History teacher, Ms. Meyer’s eyes. “I didn’t even do anything!”

Ms. Meyer doesn’t even give him a glance as she unlocks the door to the classroom and walks in. Simon watches her set her large handbag on her desk before he turns around to glare at Jace.

“This is your fault,” Simon tells him.

Jace just smiles at him before strutting past him into the classroom. Simon only barely resists the urge sneer at him.

“You too, Mr Lewis,” Ms. Meyer says, motioning for him to come in. “I haven’t got all day.”

Simon makes his way to the back of the room, gritting his teeth as he sits down on the uncomfortable wooden chair, and drops his backpack on the floor next to his seat. This really isn’t what one might call a relaxing Saturday. He had plans for today, maybe not important ones, but plans nonetheless. The company could be better, too. Actually, Simon’s not sure if it could be _worse._

It’s not that Simon hates Jace, because he doesn’t. They usually get on quite well, though Simon wouldn’t describe them as best friends. The problem is Simon might like Jace a bit too much, and by that he means he definitely does like him too much. It was easier before, he could just stare at Jace longingly from across the room and nobody was none the wiser. However, now that Clary and Jace’s sister, Isabelle, have started dating, there’s no way Simon can avoid Jace without it looking suspicious or petty. They have to _interact._ Be _social. Talk._ Things Simon isn’t particularly good at when the person he’s talking to is someone he likes.

You see, there are three ways Simon acts when he’s caught a bad case of feelings:

  1. Like an absolute fool.
  2. Like an absolute dick.
  3. A combination of 1. and 2 (See above for reference). Which is absolutely the worst thing possible.



In the case of Jace, it’s number three. Therefore, everything Simon says or does is always horrible. At least it doesn’t seem like Jace has noticed, so yay for small miracles.

Plus, at least this time he has a legitimate reason to be rude to Jace.

“I have no time or energy to create an additional task for you two to complete,” Ms. Meyer calls from the front of the room, “and I’m almost late for brunch. So, I’ll just give you the assignments your peers will be given on Monday.” She goes through her bag, produces sheets of lined paper and the assignment then looks up at them. “Work on them. When I come back I don’t want to find either of you missing. Do I make myself clear?”

She hoists her bag up on her shoulder, dumps the sheets on the desk closest to her for them to collect and makes her way to the door.  Before she opens the door and leaves, she levels Simon and Jace with a look.

“Stay in your seats and work. Nothing else is allowed.”

“How about breathing?” Simon asks.

The only answer Simon gets is a nasty glare and a _thump_ as the door closes, rather forcefully, behind Ms. Meyer.

“If we can’t get out of our seats, how are we going to get the assignments?” Jace asks, lazily stretching his feet out under the desk.

Simon groans and gets up.

“Bring mine as well,” Jace calls after him.

“No.”

“Rude.”

“I don’t think you have any right to complain,” Simon says as he sits back down, sheets of paper in hand. “You’re the reason we’re here. And I’m _innocent._ ”

Jace looks doubtful and Simon’s a bit insulted to say the least. He chooses to ignore Jace for now, and focuses on reading the assignment. He digs his history textbook from his bag and lays it on the desk, then reads over the assignment again. After a few silent moments Jace sighs loudly then finally gets up and goes to get his papers. Simon doesn’t stare at him as he goes, and he doesn’t avert his eyes hastily once Jace turns back around.

Unsurprisingly, time passes slowly. Simon thinks he might’ve read the same sentence as least a hundred times. Jace tries to start conversations every once in a while, but Simon doesn’t anything apart from a “yeah,” “yep,” or a grunt.

Just when Simon thinks he might’ve lost his ability to read, Jace twists in his seats and kicks him lightly on the shin.

“Why are you angry at me?” Jace asks curiously.

“You got me a detention,” Simon answers.

“Did I, really? And how was that?”

Simon turns to stare at him incredulously. “How? _How?_ You threw a paper ball at me.”

Jace shrugs. “It was a note. You and Clary exchange those all the time.”

“Yeah, but we’re a lot more discreet than you are, apparently.”

Jace huffs and turns back to face the front of the room. He taps his pen against his desk while Simon continues glaring at him.

“What was so important that you couldn’t wait until the class was over, anyway?”

Jace continues tapping the pen against the desk, and Simon wants to snap it in half. Surprisingly, he’s really not in a good mood, sue him.

After twenty-eight seconds – yes, Simon counted, he doesn’t have anything better to do – Jace finally looks back at him.

“I wanted to know if you had any plans for today.”

Simon shakes his head and huffs. “Well, now you know.”

“Now I know.”

Simon looks down at the paper in front of him. They still have a bit over an hour until they get out, so he might as well get some work done. It’s not like he wouldn’t have to do the assignment later but it’s always good to get a head start, anyway. He scribbles down his name on the corner of the sheet, opens his textbook, and starts reading.

It isn’t until he has half a page full of notes in his notebook that he sets down his pen and slowly turns to look at Jace, who clearly isn’t working on the assignment just slumped over with his head resting on the desk.

“Why did you want to know if I had plans for today?” Simon asks.

Jace blinks his eyes open and lifts his head off the desk. “What?”

“The note. Why did you want to know?”

Jace sits up and runs a hand through his hair making it flop to one side. “Oh, yeah, that. I thought you might want to go to the movies with me.”

“The movies,” Simon says, flatly.

 “Yes, Simon, the movies. The place with the big screen that plays shows, sells popcorn, ringing any bells?” Jace slumps down on his chair, looking annoyed. “Izzy has been pestering me about asking you out for a while now, and I figured I might as well do it.” Jace explains, looking pouty and huffy that his plan didn’t work out.

Simon accidentally knocks his history book off of the desk in a flustered gesture. He doesn’t pick it up, but instead he stares at Jace, because _what._

“Why does Isabelle want you to ask me out?”

Now Jace looks like he’s really suffering. “Because I want to go out with you, Simon, come on.”

Simon nods, probably a bit too frantically and very jerkily. “Yeah, I had an inkling that might’ve been the case. Just wanted to check. Okay. Alright. Okay.”

He leans to pick up his history book to give himself some time. Unfortunately, five seconds isn’t enough to comprehend everything.

“Okay,” He repeats again as he straightens up. He doesn’t really know what to say, he has never actually been on a date, or had someone ask him, let alone someone he really, really likes. “So…” he starts, floundering a bit. “You wanna go see a movie? Later? Today? Sometime?”

Eloquent.

Jace grins, and Simon’s heart skips a beat.

“Are you free after this?” Jace asks.

“Yeah, I’m. Yes. Very free.”

“Cool. It’s a date.”

Simon can’t help but beam. “Date, yeah.” He agrees.

The rest of the detention still drags on forever, but instead of working Simon spends it mostly gazing at Jace. For some reason the company really isn’t that bad after all.

So he deals.


End file.
